Wores than bad hair day
by PrismaTrumpet
Summary: Mable….your hair.." Dipper said as soon as he saw his twin walked into their shared room. She had her arms folded across her chest and she hung her head in embarrassment. Her brown hair that once fell past her back in curly locks, just barley came past her ears in an uneven heap."Go ahead and laugh…..everyone else did." Mabel is feeling insecure, and dipper tries to comfort her


**I would like to go ahead and clarify that I'm portraying Mabel as self conscious, not vain. **

**As far as Pinecest is concerned, this fic could go either way.**

**Enjoy!**

"Mable….your hair.." Dipper said as soon as he saw his twin walked into their shared room. She had her arms folded across her chest and she hung her head in embarrassment. Her brown hair that once fell past her back in curly locks, just barley came past her ears in an uneven heap.

"Go ahead and laugh…..everyone else did." Mabel's voice held just as much sadness as her expression. She looked up at her brother waiting to hear his taunting words, but his only response was the shocked look on his face.

"Sis, what happened?" Dipper rushed over to his sister once he got closer her he saw that she had been crying. He reached out a hand to touch her hair, but Mabel jerked away as soon as he did. He asked her again what happened , but she remained silent.

"It was stupid.." she finally said." Pacifica said-"

" I'll kick her ass!"

"..You didn't even let me finish."

"Oh..right..sorry."

Mable let out a loud sigh before she continued on " Pacifica was making fun of me, again, and usually I can ignore her but this time…" Mable pause, she looked before she went on " But she started talking about you…she said she felt sorry for you for having to look like such an ugly sister and that the reason you spend so much time in the forest was to get away from my ugly face..and… and..Just a whole slew of horrible mean things! S-so I thought that if I looked different…it-it wasn't supposed to be t-this short!" The last part Mabel had to choke out around sobs.

Dipper just stood in front of Mabel at a loss of what to do. He had never seen her this upset. The only thing he could do was hug her. It wasn't awkward like most of their hugs were.

"You know none of that is true. You're the most beautiful girl in the whole universe!" That was all dipper could think of to say. He had never had to comfort on this kind of subject , so he had no idea what he should do. Should he go beat up Pacifica? Should he make a joke to lighten the mood? Should he offer to brush her hair? Right now all he could do was hold her as she cried softly into his chest.

He stroked her short hair, this seemed to make Mabel cry harder. Dipper pulled his twin closer trying to provide some sort of comfort. They seemed to stand there forever till Mabel's crying died down to just little gasps.

" Do you want a unicorn bubble bath?" dipper asked out of nowhere. A ' unicorn bubble bath' was really just a strawberry egg cream with rainbow sprinkles and candy , but they had both agreed long ago that they need a much cooler name for the himself was surprised at the sudden question, but he figured if anything could cheer her up it'd be something sweet. Wordlessly Mabel nodded he head 'yes'. Dipper smiled a little glad that he found something that could ease the situation.

"Come on, lets go to the kitchen and I'll make you the best unicorn bubble bath you have ever tasted!"

"Dipper, I don't want to go down stairs…..grunkel Stan and Soos…are just going to laugh at me again!" Mabel pushed her brother aside, she ran to her bed and pulled the blankets over her head. Dipper looked over at her bed and sighed , he decide that for the moment he would just let her be while he went down stairs to make her a 'unicorn bubble bath'.

Nobody seemed to be in the house part of the shack ' there must be a tour going on..' dipper thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. He began making the egg cream the whole time thinking of his distraught sister. She had actually done something like this before when they were younger. ..

_Once in elementary school Dipper decide they should switch places, no reason, the just thought it would be interesting to see if anybody would notice. That morning Dipper put one Mable's clothes, and Mable put on dipper' only problem was the hair, Dipper simply put on one of the many dress-up wigs Mabel had. Mabel wasn't sure what to do for her hair though, she wanted to just pull it up in to a hat, but hats weren't allowed in school so dipper suggested she cut her hair._

"_I always get tangled up in it anyway so why not?" so Mabel cut about 12 inches of her hair off. It actually looked good to. At least that's what the Twins thought. As soon as they got home from school( after a successful day of switching places) they ran up to their shard room and changed back in to their normal clothes just as their parents were getting home. They walked down stairs together and were meat with a horrified scream from their mother._

"_Mable! What on Earth happed to your pretty hair? You look like a boy!" their mother parents went on for hours insulting her hair. Mabel just told them she got gum in her hair and cut it out herself, she didn't say anything about Dipper. _

Looking back, Dipper realized that's probably why Mable was so upset, because of what their parents had said about her short hair then, she hadn't had a hair cut since. Also upon looking back dipper felt partly responsible for not standing up for his sister.

Dipper finished the egg cream and walked. Back up to their attack bedroom. Mabel was curled up on her bed , she had pulled her sweater over her head and the blankets over her body.

"Heeeeeeey Mabel." Dipper said as he sat on the bed nest to his sister."How ya feeln'?"

"Blaaaaarh."

Dipper sighed, he handed Mabel the drink, she sat up and took it from him. She pulled her sweater off her face and began drinking it. They just sat there for a while , the only sound was Mable slurping her drink.

"So…why'd you cut it so short?" dipper asked hoping that more information would help him comfort her better. Mabel looked offended by his accusation "_I _ didn't cut it!" she said defensively" I asked Candy and Grinda to trim off the curls at the end but … every time they cut it they'd do something wrong and had to fix it or try to even it out till eventually…" Mabel trialed off. Dipper placed a sympathy hand on his twin's shoulder.

"You shouldn't worry so much about how you look, you're really beautiful no matter what."

"Your just saying that cause we share a face…"

"No I'm not Mable," Dipper said " You really are beautiful, Pacifica is just jealous of you , that's why she said such mean things."

"But it's true, isn't it?"

"what's true?"

"That you're embarrassed of me…"

"Mabel, you know that's not true." Mabel wasn't convinced though, she just sat there swirling her drink around in her glass. Dipper didn't know what to do, or say for that matter. It seemed that no matter what he said Mable didn't believe him. Once again the siblings found themselves in silence.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asked. Mable shook her head 'No'.

"I'm just mopping , ill get over it eventually like always." Dipper gave his sister a small smile. He wrapped his arm around her in a comforting knew that after a day or two she would be acting like nothing had happened but in reality she would still be upset.

The rest of the day seemed to drag by. Dipper agreed to cover Mable's jobs at the shack while she stayed in her room, mortified at the idea of customers seeing her. The whole time he ws working he kept thinking of his sister. After he finished his shift he made another "unicorn bubble bath" for Mable before walking back to their room. When he entered he saw Mabel sitting on her bed with a hand mirror trying out different ways to fix her hair. Dipper sat the drink on her night stand and picked up her hair brush, gently he started brushing her hair. Mabel mutter out a thanks and let her brother continue to brush her short brown hair.

"Dipper , do you know that you're the best brother ever?"

"I do now." Dipper said proudly ,He saw Mabel smile for the first time all day.

"I'm sorry I was all moody and junk earlier."

"Don't worry about it, sis."

Once Dipper finished brushing out Mable's hair she tied a bright pink bow in her hair to keep some of the strands out of her face." I guess it doesn't look to bad..."she aid examining herself in the mirror.

"that's what I've been trying to tell you!" dipper said smiling. Mabel looked up at her brother and smiled.

"Yah….thanks dippn' sauce."

Dipper walked over to his bed and began reading, occasionally he glanced over at Mabel just to be sure she was fine. Every time he looked over she had her hair in a different style.

"Dipper , do you know that you're the best brother ever?"

"I do now." Dipper said proudly " but that's only because I have the most awesome sister in the world."

Mabel gave her brother a huge smile

**I hope it's not too long, I kind of felt like I was babbling on and on. Overall though, I am happy with it. I really like the idea of Dipper have to comfort Mabel when she is upset , I see him as a very caring/protective type of brother.**

**I'm actually drinking a chocolate egg cream as I write this. They are AMAZING and ironically do not require eggs…**


End file.
